Prime Ratchet AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Prime verse. Ratchet is a femme and Optimus' wife. Later she finds out she is pregnant with Optimus' child. What will happen?


_Prime verse. Ratchet is a femme and Optimus' wife. Later she finds out she is pregnant with Optimus' child. What will happen?_

chapter 1

Ratchet was busy at the command center June Darby came over with Jack. "Hello Ratchet." June said.

"Hi." Ratchet said.

"You guys might want to stand clear Mrs. Prime Doc bot is little extra edgy today." Bulkhead said.

"I heard that!" Ratchet snapped.

"Are you okay Ratchet?" June asked.

"I think so June." Ratchet answered. "Oh," She said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" June asked.

"No I just don't feel so good." Ratchet said.

"Maybe you should take a break." June said. "Can you tell me what are your symptoms?" she asked her.

"I'm tired all the time, I have nausea especially in the morning, I'm pretty moody, and that time of the month hasn't come." Ratchet said.

"I see, I remember having those same symptoms." June said.

"When?" Ratchet asked.

"When I was pregnant with Jack. Maybe you are pregnant with husband Optimus' child." June said.

"You think so a time of war is no time to have a child. But Optimus and I have always wanted a family." Ratchet said.

"Well do you have a pregnancy test?" June asked.

"I keep them in my bathroom." Ratchet said.

"Well use them." June said.

Ratchet took the test. "Well?" June asked when Ratchet came back.

"It's positive." Ratchet said.

"Congratulations." June said.

"We might need another medic here after all it will be hard for me to over see some parts of my own prenatal care especially my check ups." Ratchet said.

"So you have to tell Optimus." June said.

"I will but he's out now so I have to wait." Ratchet said.

"Wait for what?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah what's going on?' Bulkhead asked.

Bumblebee beeped in question.

"I'm going to have Optimus' sparkling," Ratchet said.

"Oh my Mrs. Prime our doc bot a mother and prime a father wow!" Bulkhead said.

"Maybe you should sit." Arcee said.

Bumblebee beeped. "Thank you Bumblebee." Ratchet said.

"Wow," Miko said.

"Great," Jack said.

"That's perfect." Raf said.

"Congratulations." Agent Fowler said.

Optimus came in. "Welcome home sweetie." Ratchet said.

"Glad to be home what's going on?' Optimus asked.

"Well I have something to tell you." Ratchet said.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

"No we're going to have a sparkling!" Ratchet said.

Optimus gasped and hugged her. "This is wonderful." Optimus said.

"Yes we need to call in another medic to help out I won't be able to do all my medical work in this condition." Ratchet said.

"Don't worry I will handle it." Optimus said.

"Thank you darling." Ratchet said kissing him.

A couple of weeks later a medic called First aid came. "Hello," He said.

"You must be First aid." Optimus said.

"I sure am." He said. "So where is our mother to be?" First aid asked.

"She is repairing Bumblebee." Optimus said.

They went into the medical bay. "Hello, Optimus this must be the medic the answered your call?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes he is his name is First aid." Optimus said.

"I need to give you check up." First aid said.

"I am almost done with Bumblebee here." Ratchet said. "There all done." She said.

Bumblebee beeped. "You're most welcome." Ratchet said.

"Okay let's take a look at you." First aid said. He started the ultra sound. "Everything looks good mother and child are just fine." First aid said.

"I advise you to take it easy for the rest of your pregnancy." First aid said.

"Okay," Ratchet said.

Preparations for the new arrival began. The other bots were making things for the little one. The matrix began to tingle. Optimus had a vision the child born to him would be the next Prime.

"So when are you going to have the sparkling?" Miko asked.

"Not for many months Miko." Ratchet said.

"How long are you bots pregnant?" June asked being a nurse she was curious.

"Oh we are pregnant for 10 months." Ratchet said.

"That is one month longer than a human." June said.

"Yes you see it takes longer because we are larger than you humans and our other systems need time to develop properly." Ratchet said.

"So are you having a boy or a girl?" Miko asked.

"It's a bit earlier to know." Ratchet said.

"Oh, when will you know?" Miko asked.

"I will find out in my second trimester. I'm still in my first trimester." Ratchet said.

Time began to pass. Ratchet's middle was starting to grow. Many of the other bots tried to help her with a lot of stuff. First aid was giving her a prenatal exam at the moment.

"Everything is looking good Ratchet." He said.

"That's good." Ratchet said.

"Next time you see me you will find out if you are having a son or a daughter." First aid said.

"Thanks." Ratchet said.

Optimus tried to help out his wife but being the leader of the Autobots he tended to be pretty busy. The nursery had been finished. Ratchet began writing down names trying to figure out what would suite her son or daughter.

Ratchet was being looked at by First aid. "Okay let's what your little one is." First aid said. He looked at it. "Congratulations it a boy." First aid said.

"This is wonderful." Ratchet said.

Ratchet was arranging things. "Hey Ratchet you look like you're in a good mood." June said.

"Yes I have some great news it's a boy!" Ratchet said.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said.

"Yes I can't wait to tell Optimus." Ratchet said.

"Look here he comes." Smokescreen said.

"Hey Optimus." Ratchet said kissing him.

"Hello Ratchet good to see you." Optimus said.

"I have some great news I saw First aid today and I found out what the sparkling is." Ratchet said.

"Really what are we having?" Optimus asked.

"It's a boy." Ratchet said.

"This is great to hear." Optimus said.

Ratchet was now 10 months into her pregnancy. She was anxious and excited. She almost always had her hand on her back. Optimus tried to stay near just in case it was 'the day'. Ratchet kept telling him not worry sparkling would come when it comes. Optimus had to go out for some exploration.

"Oh," Ratchet said.

"You okay Ratchet?" June asked.

"Yeah it's just indigestion. I have been having it all morning." Ratchet said.

"All morning?" June asked.

"Yes except now it's getting a bit intense. AH!" Ratchet said. "Oh no." Ratchet said.

"What is it?" June asked.

"It's time," Ratchet said.

"Oh dear!" June said. "Get First aid." June told Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded and left to find the medic. "What's going on?" Smokescreen asked.

"I'm in labor, that's what's going on!" Ratchet said.

"Whoa!" Smokescreen said.

Ultra Magnus began to assist Ratchet to the Medical bay.

Everyone was waiting outside the medical bay. Optimus was driving back to base as fast as he could. He was becoming a father! He arrived at the base. "Where is she?" He asked.

"In the medical bay." Bulkhead answered.

Optimus made it to the medical bay. Then a few hours later a little boy sparkling was born he was red, orange with little yellow here and there even little flames covering his paint job.

"What should we call him?" Optimus asked.

"I was thinking Hottitus Rodimus." Ratchet said.

"I like that name but while he's growing up let's call him Hot Rod for short or Rodimus." Optimus said.

"I like that." Ratchet said.

"Welcome to earth Hot Rod." Optimus said.

Everyone came in. "Everyone meet Hottitus Rodimus but you can call him Hot Rod." Ratchet said.

"Welcome to Nevada Hot Rod." Miko said.

"He's cute." Raf said.

"He's perfect." Jack said.

"You two should be so proud." June said.

"I got to say that boy will make fine relations with earth one day." Agent Fowler said.

Hot Rod began to cry. "There, there Hot Rod," Ratchet said rocking him.

"We need all of you to leave it is time for the breast feeding lesson." First aid said.

Everyone left. "See you later Hot Rod." They said.

First aid was ready to show her. "Okay hold yes just like that." First aid. "I know you have taught other femmes to do it but it is different when you are doing it yourself." First aid said. "Let his face touch the nipple, and he should latch on like that. He should start suckling soon." First aid said.

"Oh," Ratchet said.

"There we go." First aid said.

"He's like a piranha." Ratchet said.

"He's a natural." First aid said. "He will be finished soon." First aid.

Hot Rod finished and began to cry he was gassy. Ratchet burped him. Soon both mother and son fell asleep.

To be continued.


End file.
